


Falling into You

by RomanWanderer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: Elsa moved in with the Northuldran people. Honeymaren has always been strong and tough. But that soon changes when Elsa is involved.Elsa thought that she had finally found herself and understood herself truly, but she was far from it yet. She's soon met with the thing that challenges her the most--Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to write some Elsamaren. Enjoy~
> 
> I know it's slow but it'll pick up soon. :)
> 
> (Also I'd like to formally apologize over any inconsistencies I have with the movie; I just don't remember it all that well lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren tries to make Elsa's first day at the tribe as comfortable as possible.

**Honeymaren**

"It's beautiful here," Queen Elsa spoke softly. So softly, she probably thought it was just to herself.

"You can always stay," Honeymaren's voice startled the queen.

Elsa turns around to be faces with the brunette. A light blush creeps up her cheeks, "would I even be welcomed?"

"Are you kidding?" Honeymaren playfully scoffs, then takes Elsa's hands into her own. "You saved us. Of course you're more than welcomed."

Elsa thinks about it, while Honeymaren signals the village leader, Yelana, for a little more convincing.

Honeymaren is surprised that Elsa actually decided to stay. She is happy and giddy, and she decides it's because Queen Elsa just saved all of her people and finally settled this decades long quell between the Northuldrans and Arendellians. Before Yelana could ask her to, Honeymaren was already on her way to set up Elsa's tent.

"Meet your new home for the next few moons," Honeymaren says as her and Elsa enter her new tent. It was small and dark, but cozy and warm.

"Thank you, really," Elsa turns to the brunette, placing her hand on Honeymaren's forearm. Honeymaren smiles at the gesture. "Next time, you have to teach me how to set up the tent."

"Of course, my queen," Honeymaren knew full well that Elsa wasn't the queen anymore, but that didn't stop her some times.

Elsa smiles, "Please, you can call me Elsa." 

The two girls stare at each other for a bit too long after Honeymaren nodded.

"Hey, um," Honeymaren starts. "I'm going to go hunting for tonight's dinner, but after that, I can take you to bathe?" Honeymaren averted her eyes, "All the women go at the same time. Uh... If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to come. I'm sure w-"

"I'll go," Elsa sounded both sure and unsure.

The hunter nods and says her goodbye and leaves the queen's tent in a hurry; the hunting already started, but she didn't want to leave Elsa's side just yet. She can't get enough of her blue eyes. They look exactly like the sky that she gave her people.

"Aren't you late, Honey?" her brother, Ryder, yells from the bushes.

Honeymaren ignores him and continued running into the thicket of the forest. Her brother was in the gatherer group; he couldn't hunt to save his life. Not only couldn't he aim, he also was the noisiest person she's ever seen. Honeymaren is now thinking where Elsa will fit in. Will she be good at hunting? Or will she be a carer? Or a gatherer? Or will she be good at crafting? Or will she have an entirely different job because of her ice powers?

The hunter finally caught up with the others. She wasn't doing so well, kept missing her shots.

"What are you doing, Honeymaren?" The elder hunter, Noa, huffs at her. "Pay attention," he says as she was about to explain herself.

She knows exactly what's going on. She's thinking too much about Elsa moving in to the village to concentrate. Honeymaren sighs, and tries to shake the thought of the blonde goddess out of her head. She was just worried about her being comfortable in the village, right?

Later that night, everyone was out and about in the village. The kids were playing, the careres were cutting up the hunt and giving the furs to the crafters so they could hang it to dry. Everything was were it was meant to be. But where was Elsa?

Honeymaren convinced herself that she was doing something fifth spirit-y at Ahtohallan. Or maybe she went to visit her sister in Arendelle. Or perhaps maybe she--

"Worried about Elsa?" Ryder interrupts Honeymaren's thoughts. She immediately blushes.

"Just thinking about where she is and if she's comfortable," Honeymaren tries to act normal.

Ryder nods. "She's with the rock giants," he takes a seat next to his sister. "She said she would be back around sundown."

Honeymaren tried to busy herself with cutting lumber for the village. She was glad that today was a bathing day, because she smells sweaty. The hunter hopes that Elsa would make it back in time. Bathing time was a Northuldran custom. It ensures safety with numbers. Maybe now that the spirits were calm and the Arendellians were allies, there is nothing to fear about.

Right as Honeymaren was finishing her last couple of logs, when Elsa came walking back to camp. If it weren't for the children screaming her name, Honeymaren believes she would just know, because Elsa's presence is just that powerful.

At sundown, the tribe starts to eat whatever the carers made for dinner today. Honeymaren makes sure to tell Elsa what everything is, since Elsa has only eaten Arendellian cuisine. She was also anxious to know what the Snow Queen thought of their food.

"It's... delicious," Elsa whispers as her eyes widen in awe.

"Really?" Honeymaren bites her lip excitedly. "It's one of my favorites."

Elsa looks up from her food, "I think this is mine too," She gives the brunette a sweet smile.

Yelana clears her throat as she approaches the girl. "I'm sure you're adjusting well, majesty" Yelana nods her head in respect towards Elsa.

"Please," Elsa looks sincere, "I am not a queen anymore. I'm just Elsa now."

"And the Fifth Spirit," Honeymaren raises her eyebrow and smiles.

Yelana chuckles, "Anyway, has Honeymaren made you aware of our bathing rituals? We'll be heading to the lake in a few minutes here. If you do chose not to participate well I guess it is okay because if anyone can fend for themselves it would be you," Yelana smiles at the blonde. " And probably Honeymaren, such a powerful warrior."

"Thank you Leader Yelana" Honeymaren gives a deep head bow, and so does Elsa.

After all the women and girls were done eating, they started making their way to the lake. Elsa and Honeymaren hung out at the end of the group. Honeymaren sensing unease coming from the blonde tries to think of way to ease the tension.

"How did you used to bathe in the castle?" Honeymaren has to ask twice because Elsa didn't hear the first one.

"Oh uh," Elsa slightly blushes, "when I was very little, our servant used to fill up a big tub with water she heated up and Anna and I would play in it until the water was cold and our fingers pruned," the blonde smiles to herself. "But then..." Elsa's smile fades. "I was just given buckets of warm water and a rag. And I would just clean myself in my room."

Honeymaren understands what happened, and that was all thanks to Olaf. Honeymaren remembers being SO confused hearing that story, but now her heart aches for the years both princesses spent in solitude. 

"Well, now you don't have to bathe alone, and you also have about 20 other people bathing with you!" Honeymaren tries, but fails, to lighten up the mood.

At first, Elsa gave a lighthearted chuckle, but then she soon realized that they've reached the lake and the women have started undressing. She turns around abruptly, face flushed red, and a a bit of her ice powers escaped from her and she sent an icy blast at a tree that was behind them. "I'm so--"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Honeymaren quickly tries to calm the fifth spirit down.

Elsa took a deep breath, "I've been preparing myself for this all day. I'm sorry... I don't know what happened."

The blonde looks so sad that Honeymaren was willing to fight anything and everything to make her feel better. "We can wait until they're all done it's okay really."

Elsa pauses for a minute, "Is that actually fine?" she turns to looks at the brunette with a pained smile.

Honeymaren stifles a giggle, "Let me show you something."

The warrior takes the ice queen into the thicket of the forest. They walk in a comfortable silence until they are close to where Honeymaren wants to be.

"When we were little," the brunette spoke up. "Ryder and I used to believe our mom turned into the fifth spirit when she passed."

Elsa looks up in surprise at the girl, but she kept staring at the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that," the blonde whispered.

"It's okay," Honeymaren shook her head, still looking down. "We used make up all these stories and adventures about how she was around us using the elements to help us fight 'evil,'" the brunette chuckles and gives Elsa a small look.

They finally reached where Honeymaren was trying to take them. They were standing in front of the opening to a shallow cave. They realize it was too dark to go in, but Elsa has an idea.

"Bruni, may I?" Elsa asked the fire spirit who always follows her. 

With a small cough, the purple reptile lit up the end of two small branches, and Elsa gave one to Honeymaren. They walk in the cave together and Elsa is surprised to see drawings all over the walls.

"Ryder would make the paint with all kinds of things. Here, we spent days upon days just painting and running around."

Elsa lifts up her torch to the wall to look at the drawing. There was two small people figures. One was Honeymaren, the other Ryder. There was many deer and animals drawn as well. And there were the Fire, Earth, Water and Air symbols surrounding one bigger figure. Their mother.

"What was her name?" Elsa speaks softly, gently touching the drawing.

Honeymaren sighs, taking in how beautiful Elsa looked right now, "Pema."

"That's beautiful." 

Both girls look at each other, before the brunette continues her story, "when my father passed," her eyes drop to the ground. "Ryder and I were just barely teenagers... Our mother had passed when we were really young. Ryder was just a baby still. So we didn't remember her--we didn't hurt over her absence. But when father..." Honeymaren takes a deep and shaky breath, commanding everything in her not to cry. "When father died, it hurt us. We stopped imagining about spirits and our mother. We haven't been here ever since.

Leader Yelana was there for us, though. She actually was the one to teach me how to fight with a staff. Slowly but surely, we got better. It still hurts, but with the help of others, we were able to move on. I can't imagine what you went through, Elsa. You or Anna. But please believe me when I say I'm here for you. For you both," Honeymaren's cheeks went slightly red. "No one deserves to go through unthinkable things alone."

Elsa surprises Honeymaren with a hug. After a few seconds of the sweet embrace, Elsa pulls away, with a shy smile. "Sorry--thank you. Thank you, I'm sorry," she nervously tucks a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear.

Honeymaren shakes her head with a smile she cannot hide. "I think the others should be done if you want to head back."

As they approach the shore once again, Honeymaren can hear Elsa give a sigh of relief to see that they're alone. Honeymaren's senses are on high alert, but she also wills herself to calm down a bit, because they weren't in no more danger anymore, thanks to the Fifth Spirit. As the hunter starts undressing, she notices her hands being a little shaky. It's because it's cold, right?

Out of respect, Honeymaren undressed with her back to the blonde. After she's done, she gets in the water without looking back. She wants to make sure that Elsa is okay, but most of all, she wants Elsa to feel comfortable. In the water, Honeymaren starts to float as she waits for the former queen to undress. She looks up at the sky and is completely blown away by the sheer amount of stars in the sky. So much so, that she momentarily forgets where she is.

It's not until she felt the small waves move her floating body, does she remember what's going on. Right there, a few feet away from her, stood the person who gifted her the sky. She was beautiful, even though she looked a bit anxious over being so exposed. She stood in the water as low as possible, crossing her arms over her chest. And Honeymaren was still completely in awe.

"That's Hercules," Elsa breaks the silence.

"What?"

The blonde shyly takes one of her arms and points towards the sky. "I saw you looking up at the sky."

"The stars have _names_?"

Elsa giggles. "I mean yes, but I was talking about the constellation."

The blonde starts explaining what constellations are as she got closer to the other. Both of them momentarily forgetting their nakedness and just enjoying the vast sky together.

"Stargazing was one of the things I did a lot when i was young. My father taught me their names and what time of the year they come out on. I haven't really looked at the stars much since he died..." Elsa smiles softly. "Thank you. I've missed this."

Both girls sit there in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky. Honeymaren actually kept stealing some looks at the blonde. She looks so happy, so... at peace. Now Honeymaren was shaking again, but it's definitely the cold. Not entirely, though. She doesn't understand why.

"Hey, look," Honeymaren lifted up her hands to show them to Elsa."They're pruning!"

The look on Elsa's face right now is a look that Honeymaren would kill for to see again. 

Honeymaren shakes that thought out of her head. "Let's get out of here," she says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa visits Anna at Arendelle, after a pit stop at Ahtohallan.

**Elsa**

Gale, the wind spirit, carries a beautifully folded piece of paper and delivers it right at Elsa's fingertips. The note said:

_Dearest Elsa,_

_It's me, your sister, Queen Anna of Arendelle. I request your presence tonight, for a family gathering followed by a mandatory family game night. You are required by the law of the land to attend this!_

_Unless you are busy of course._

_Love you!  
Queen Anna_

Elsa giggles and rolls her eyes at the silliness of her sister. It's only been three days since she's moved here, but she sure does miss her sister a lot. She better tell Honeymaren that she will be leaving for the night.

 _Honeymaren_. The thought of the brunette brought a warmness in Elsa's core. She's never been this close to anyone but her sister her whole life. The former queen feels blessed to have someone as welcoming and patient as Honeymaren here. Everyone is, in fact. But none like Honeymaren. And Ryder is supposed to be the sweeter of the Nattura's. Not that he isn't, but she doesn't feel as comfortable around him and she does around his sister.

"Honeymaren," Elsa calls for the hunter as she approaches her. She was getting ready with her brother to bring the deer to a new feeding ground that's not that far away.

"Good morning, my queen," Honeymaren smiles. She keeps calling Elsa that, and she's passed the point of correcting her anymore. Now the brunette does it out of teasing. It secretly makes Elsa's heart leap with joy every time. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is perfect here," Elsa is happier than ever in her new life. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting my sister tonight. If anything happens, please send me a note through Gale."

Honeymaren gives a slight head bow, "Of course, Elsa."

Elsa leaves the Nattura siblings after saying bye to Honeymaren and Ryder. She stops by Leader Yelana, to let her know of her departure as well. She wants to show the leader as much respect as she deserved--she wants to prove to her that she was truly a Northuldran. Not that she or anyone doubts it, but Elsa still works extra hard every chance she gets.

After letting Yelana know of her plans, Elsa calls her water spirit friend, the Nokk, and heads to Ahtohallan before going to Arendelle. Elsa has been visiting the frozen river almost daily, even if it was just for a few minutes. That place contains all the knowledge in the world, and it would tell whatever she wanted. Elsa waves goodbye to the Nattura siblings as she speeds by on the Nokk.

She's been wanting to know more about Honeymaren's father today. Yesterday, she let Ahtohallan tell her about Pema. She died a few days after Ryder was born. Honeymaren, no more than four years old. She got really sick after giving birth, and after a long battle with the infection, it won...

The moment the fifth spirit stepped into the cavernous place, frozen memories started popping up.

"Daddy look!" A young and proud Honeymaren is pointing at a target that had an arrow near the bullseye.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Maren!" Her dad ruffles the girls hair.

 _Maren_. Nobody calls her that. Everyone calls her Honey or use her full name. Elsa liked Maren.

Elsa moved on to the next memory. It was one with Ryder and their father. Ryder looks ashamed; behind him, dozens of frozen arrows scattered the floors, none of which hit the target.

Elsa, who is expecting the father to be tough on the son, got surprised by his response.

"We're all born into this world for different reasons, son," the man said. "It is impossible for a single human to do everything correctly. If you cannot do this, then simply move on to the next thing. You will find it, believe me, son."

The next memory shows a proud Nattura father looking a his, now older, son, riding a deer.

"Tell us a story about the fifth spirit!" Honeymaren's voice came from a memory that's behind Elsa.

"Let me see," the man ponders as the two kids whisper to each other in their ears.

Elsa pauses the memory and walks next to young Honeymaren. This reminds her of her own past. With gentle hands, Elsa touches the little girl's head before she takes a seat next to her. 

"Before the fall of the mist," the memory continued, "your mom and I didn't know each other yet. We were about you age actually," the kids giggled and Elsa smiled. "We heard someone call out to us. I was on one side of the camp and she was on the other. The voice had called us to the same place. That's when I knew she's the one for me."

Elsa thinks about how the voice brought her to the Northuldrans. She blushes as she remembers that Honeymaren was the first person she saw. But then shakes her head, because the voice continued to call her to here, Ahtohallan.

After a few more memories, Elsa starts to understand the Nattura's connection to their late father. Elsa knew it was almost time to go, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Little Honeymaren is cute. She just scrapped her knee, and Rene, her father, was able to make her laugh not even a minute later.

Elsa was having fun, until she stumbled upon _the_ memory. Rene was packing up to leave and left 13 year old Honeymaren in charge of 9 year old Ryder. Elsa just knows this was the last memory.

"Stop!" she screams, freezing the memory in place.

Honeymaren hasn't told her how he died yet. She already feels guilty that she accidentally saw how Pema died--she didn't stop the memory in time. Elsa just wants more information about the brunette's past life. She doesn't want to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. 

_Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_

Elsa doesn't think that she will _die_ if she continues this memory. But she is afraid of how Honeymaren might react if she found out that Elsa was snooping in her past life. She almost feels like she already has crossed a line, but this one is definitely one she shouldn't cross. Honeymaren's father's death broke her. It is not fair of Elsa to see Honeymaren at her worst without her knowing.

With a deep sigh and a swipe of the arm, Elsa made all the memories disappear. She should be heading to Arendelle anyway.

***

Elsa missed Arendellian food for sure, but it's no Northuldran cuisine. Elsa smiles to herself feeling happy at how well she's adjusting to her new life. She is very bad with change.

"So! Who's ready for some charades?" her sister, Anna, says with her last bite still in her mouth.

They play charades. Elsa's worse at it that before somehow. But she was enjoying being able to laugh with her little family again.

It was Elsa's turn to go up. She picks a piece of paper from the basket that Sven is holding. She reads it: _Love_. Love? How is she supposed to act out _love_? Elsa swears that Anna picks out the hardest words ever.

"Uh..." Elsa begins, not really sure how to start. She hugs her self.

"Hugs! _Warm_ hugs!" Her sister shouts.

"Olaf?" Kristoff wonders.

"Ooh, me!" Olaf shouts louder than the blond male.

Elsa shakes her head. Her next idea is a bit embarrassing, but she does it anyway. She starts kissing the air while holding her own hands.

"Kissing!"

"Kisses!"

"Valentine's Day!"

Elsa motions with her hands to keep going, because they're so close. She points at Anna and Kristoff and then intertwines her own fingers again.

"Uhh, marriage?" Kistoff asks.

"Couple!" Olaf shouts.

"Relationship! Love! Handholding!" Anna spitfires her answers so fast, Elsa almost misses the correct one.

"Yes, love!" Elsa points at her sister.

"Seriously?" They all ask incredulous.

Anna stands up, "You could've done this!" the girl brings her hands up in a heart shape.

Elsa rolls her eyes and starts to protest. In that moment, Gale busts the window open and delivers a neatly folded paper crane onto Elsa's hands. It took Elsa a second to realize what happened, because everything was so sudden. _Honeymaren_. Is she in danger?

"What is that?" Anna asks as Elsa is trying to open the crane as fast and careful as possible.

"I told Honeymaren to write if something happened," Elsa says and starts to quickly scan the parchment.

_Hello My Queen,_

_I hope I don't worry you. I know you said to write in an emergency but nothing has happened. I just wanted to try Gale out for the first time. It looked like fun._

_I also wanted to let you know we're moving west in two moons, just so you stay informed._

_We all miss you, myself included._

_Yours truly,  
Honeymaren_

Elsa sighs with relief. They were okay. She was okay.

"'My Queen'?" Anna read over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa jumps and shouts out of surprise. "Oh! Uh, yeah," Elsa coughs hoping that Anna doesn't notice her blush. "She still calls me Queen Elsa from time to time--I keep telling her I'm not a queen anymore." Elsa avoids direct eye contact from her sister.

"Hmm," Anna squints her eyes. "Meh, I'm not offended," she simply says, and turns around. "Is anyone tired? I'm tired."

While Anna was trying to get everyone to bed, Elsa went to her bedroom. It's the new one she's been staying in the past three years, she moved out of her old one. She doesn't like how it made her feel. So helpless. So scared. So--

Anna knocks on Elsa's door interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Hey," the queen says as she struts in the room and plops herself on Elsa's bed.

"Hello?" Elsa replies happy but confused. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to you! Why do I have to be 'doing' something?" Anna pats the spot next to her, and Elsa gladly complies. "How's life with the Northuldra?"

"Oh, you know, it's alright," Elsa says and Anna nudges her shoulder. The blonde can't stop smiling. "It's amazing. Really. I feel so connected with the spirits, and myself. I've never felt more at peace with myself. And, I obviously miss you, and the rest of the gang," Elsa quickly adds. "But otherwise I'm very happy. Honeymaren is teaching me many things, about their culture and festivities. She also says she will teach me what my place in the tribe will be, once I find it. We're moving real soon, and I told Honeymaren that I wanted to learn how to set up my own tent," Elsa went on and on.

"Wow," Anna looks like she didn't know what to say. Elsa knows she's never talked this much. "I'm really happy you're finally this happy." And she really was. Elsa just knew she was. Anna was very clingy over her, but her decision over staying with the Northuldra, Anna didn't even bat an eye.

"You should come," Elsa blurts out.

Anna smiles widely. "Of course I was gonna come, silly," she nudges her sister. Anna gives a big sigh. "I was actually planning on coming back to Northuldra with you and staying the night."

The sisters giggle and talk until Anna fell asleep. Once the snoring started, Elsa gently gets out of bed. She walks over the the window, where she pulled out Honeymaren's note and used the moonlight to read it about five more times. Something about it made Elsa feel so happy and warm. She decides to write back to her. Elsa walks to her old desk pulls out a piece of paper, a quill and ink, and starts writing.

_Dear Honeymaren,_

Elsa pauses biting her lip. That doesn't feel right. She crumples up a piece of paper and starts writing another one.

_Hello, Honeymaren,_

That doesn't feel right either.

_Honeymaren,_

Too simple.

_My dearest Honeymaren,_

No, no, no no no.

She sighs. Why is she overthinking this? She crumples up the piece of paper and pulls out a fresh one.

"You're being silly, Elsa," she whispers to herself.

_Dear Honeymaren,_

She decided on her first one after all.

_I hope Gale doesn't wake you up. My sister and Kristoff are coming tomorrow as well, so my arrival might be a bit later than expected because I'm going to ride in on Sven instead of Nokk. Wait for me to set up my sister's tent?_

Elsa was about to sign off, but thought of something that would make her friend laugh.

_Your Queen,  
Elsa_

Redness creeps up her cheeks. She liked not being a queen anymore. She liked being free. But there was something about Honeymaren calling her _her_ queen that makes Elsa smile. The thought of anyone else calling her queen makes Elsa slightly cringe. She was not a queen, her sister was.

Elsa folds the parchment into a diamond--she doesn't know how to fold paper as well as her sister and, apparently, Honeymaren do. She decides that the reason Honeymaren's comment makes her smile is because she's never had a friend to have inside jokes with, other than Anna.

As quiet as she can, Elsa opens the window and calls upon Gale's presence. The familiar hum of the spirit dances around the threshold of the window.

"Hey, Gale," Elsa whispers. "Do you mind delivering this to Honeymaren?"

The wind spirit whistles with delight in responds. The little note floats from Elsa's hand and is immediately whisked towards the mountains. Elsa stares at it until it disappears into the distance. As the blonde was closing the window, her sister stirs.

"What were you doing?" she yawns. Elsa can barely understand her.

"Just telling Honeymaren that you all are coming tomorrow as well," Elsa walks over to the queen. "Go back to sleep, silly."

Anna pulls Elsa to bed with her. The ginger snuggles against the blonde, fast asleep already. Elsa on the other hand, stays up for another hour or two. She's anxious about going back to the Northuldra tomorrow. But she realizes that she was anxious in a good way--a feeling she's never really experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up very soon, I promise. I want their relationship to bloom slowly within each other. TAT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is back at Northuldra, and things get confusing for Honeymaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little NSFW at the end? lol

**Honeymaren**

The morning chill wakes Honeymaren up earlier than she normally rises. As the hunter is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sees it.

A diamond shaped letter. From Elsa.

Excitedly, the girl unfolds the paper and reads it hurriedly. Honeymaren can't hold back a smile. She reads it over and over, especially the "Your Queen" part. The Northuldran wants to run out and start the tent for the Queen, but Elsa asked to wait. So wait she will.

"Are you awake, Honey?" A groggy Ryder asks from right outside her tent.

"Uh," Honeymaren stuffs the note under her fur blanket and then gets up. "Yes. Why are _you_ up at this time?" Honeymaren sticks her head out of her tent and teases her brother. 

He stares at her as he shivers. "It's so cold this morning. I just wanted help with feeding the reindeer," he pouts.

However strong Honeymaren is, she can never say no to the people she loves. After bundling up, she heads out and follows Ryder to the open field. The reindeer don't seem affected by the brisk morning air. The Nattura siblings are actually in charge of the care and well being of the animals. Ryder being the one who puts in the most work.

Yesterday they were out in a field feeding the deer. While the deer grazed and ate, Honeymaren and Ryder took some scythes and cut up bunches of the tall grass and the wheat, tied them up, and brought it back to the camp, so they could feed the deer without having to travel to the field for a couple of days.

Honeymaren is spreading some of the grass and some grains, all while thinking about Elsa's arrival. Yesterday was a long day, but Honeymaren spent it full of chores, so she kept occupied. She actually did some things ahead so she didn't have to do them today. Like chop some extra firewood, clean all of their dishware, wash some of her clothes, and even carve out more bowls.

She even carved a bowl for Elsa. Honeymaren smiles at the thought. She made sure to carve out her name. Although she really wanted to, she decided against carving "My Queen." The hunter doesn't know why she keeps calling the former queen of Arendelle a queen-- _her_ queen, to be exact. At first it was fun to see the blonde awkwardly fidget around, saying that she wasn't a queen anymore. But lately Honeymaren was met with smiles and blushes. She thinks she likes it that way even more.

"Oh, Honeymaren, dear," one of the village elders calls for her as she was walking back to camp. "could you help me out with starting this fire?"

"Yes, Sama," Honeymaren bows before heading over to the lady. She stares towards the east pathway, were the Arendellians should be coming through. It's too early, and Honeymaren knows that, but that doesn't stop her.

In fact, that didn't stop her for the rest of the morning. She helped Sama make breakfast for the village--not because she wanted to, because that's not her job, and cooking was one of her least favorite tasks. But because it was a good vantage point to sit and look up at the path for any incomers. 

After breakfast, Honeymaren was asked to help Chihiro with a loose tooth. She had a way with pulling out teeth without it hurting. She was a little distracted, but she managed to get it without any screams of pain.

Luca, a guy around Honeymaren's age, asks her to help tying up some traps for hunting. Honeymaren is starting to feel overwhelmed, because she purposefully hurried up with her own chores yesterday, so she could have today free to just relax. But, she is always happy to help in the end.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Honey," Luca says when they were finishing up the last trap. "I would've been here for another hour if it wasn't for you."

Honeymaren, who is a bit distracted from looking over her shoulder to view the village, says, "It's not a problem at all, Luca."

The hunter is about to head back, but Luca speaks again.

"I, uh," he starts and Honeymaren doesn't want to turn around and face him, but she does. "Wanted to know if you wanted to preform the dance at tonight's festivity with me?"

It takes everything in Honeymaren not to show confusion and disgust in her facial features. Tonight they were celebrating the full moon, but they were also (still) celebrating their freedom. The dance he is speaking of, is a dance preformed by a pair, alongside other pairs. The pairs are usually couples but you do get the occasional friends and family members. Honeymaren doesn't think he's asking in a friend way. 

"I'm sorry," he says quickly after Honeymaren doesn't say anything.

"No, I'm sorry," Honeymaren rushes to look for an excuse. "But I planned on dancing with Elsa," she blushes at the thought. "To show her the steps. You know."

"Ah," Luca gives an awkward chuckle. "Of course. Well, we should be heading ba--"

The two hunters were interrupted by cheerful screams of their people.

 _Elsa_.

Without another word to Luca, Honeymaren rushes back to the village, jumping over roots and ducking under low branches with ease. She starts to slow down as she approaches the clearing--she doesn't want to look too excited for her friend's arrival. 

All the kids and some adults were already huddling around carriage. Ryder was already there, saying hi to Kristoff and Sven. Some of the older girls were saying hi to Queen Anna. The little kids were huddled around Olaf, like always. And there she was. 

Honeymaren smiles at the sight. Elsa was making flurries happen over some of the kids that were around her. Seeing that made the hunter's chest tighten. She thinks it's because she's still getting used to Elsa's magic.

Elsa looks up right at Honeymaren, and the blonde's face lights up. "Honeymaren!" She calls out.

After the excitement of the newcomers wears off a bit, the people of Northuldra prepare for their first real celebration since the mist parted. They've been celebrating every night technically, but tonight was a celebration they weren't able to truly preform until now. The Full Moon dance was a dance of their ancestors to celebrate another lunar cycle spent with love and health. And it was also a prayer for luck and good tidings to come. Her people would celebrate it under a misty sky, unable to actually know if the moon was full or not.

But tonight is special and Honeymaren wants to make sure Elsa feels it.

"I made you this," Honeymaren pulls out the handcrafted bowl while everyone else was distracted with chatter and laughter later in the day.

"You did?" Elsa carefully grabs the wooden bowl in her hands. "You are amazing, Honeymaren."

The way her name sounds in Elsa's voice sends shivers throughout Honeymaren's body. The girls stare at each other with an electrifying intensity before Elsa broke it. She put the bowl in her hut--they were standing right in front of it.

"Let's go party," Elsa grins and grabs Honeymaren's hand.

They walk just a few seconds like that before they reach the bonfire. Those few seconds was enough to make Honeymaren feel the tingling shoot up from where Elsa was touching.

"Here," Honeymaren says when they get there. "Try this."

She gives cups full of a liquid to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

"What is it," Elsa asks for the group.

Honeymaren takes a big gulp first. "Spirits. Our own recipe."

Kristoff and Elsa drink a mouthful, and make a disgusted but pleased face. Anna takes a tiny one and scrunches up her face in disgust.

"This tastes horrible," the queen says before she could stop herself. "I mean! I'm sure it taste great--It's not that I don't--This is--"

"It's exquisite, thank you Honeymaren," Elsa sincerely adds, saving her sister in this awkward situation.

"It's an acquired taste," Honeymaren winks at Anna. She doesn't take any offense at the queen's words--she just reacted like any kid does their first time trying Northuldran spirits.

The night went on and the moon was finally high in the sky. Honeymaren can't stop staring at it. It's so big and bright. Nothing that she could ever imagine before Elsa.

The brunette was sitting next to Elsa. She was on her fifth drink as Elsa was on her third, but both girls were equally inebriated. The blonde notices Honeymaren staring at the sky and playfully nudges her with her shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me the sky," Honeymaren leans in to whisper that to Elsa's ear.

Right as Elsa starts saying you're welcome, the celebration songs start. Honeymaren gasps with delight, and finishes her drink rapidly.

She gets up, along with other Northuldrans, and starts dancing. This wasn't _the_ dance yet, but it was coming next. Honeymaren starts jumping and stepping in sync with the other people. They walk around the fire, twirling and singing. Elsa is just staring at her, and Honeymaren is not breaking eye contact. The hunter was shaking with nerves, but she would be shaking more if it wasn't for all the liquid courage she just drank. Elsa is finishing hers as her eyes are tracing the form of Honeymaren's body.

"Come!" Honeymaren yells over the music to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa asks but is all smiles. "I don't know how to dance!"

Honeymaren pulls the other girl close to her. "That's why I'll show you," she says lower now that they were close to each other.

At first, Elsa doesn't move much, and keeps shyly staring back at her sister, who is giving her a thumbs up. She was still on her first drink. 

"It's right foot, clap, left foot, hip bump," Honeymaren is going step by step, and to her surprise, Elsa was following. "There you go!"

Elsa--kind of--got it. And soon enough they were dancing at a faster pace. Kristoff and Anna join in too, trying real hard to follow the proper steps. But it seems like Kristoff cannot move his body in a coordinated way at all, and Anna keeps doing the wrong steps. They kept dancing away anyway.

At some point, Elsa shoots a bit of her magic above everyone dancing. It starts snowing and people start cheering and howling with delight. Honeymaren could barely get a good look at the magic because her eyes were glued on Elsa.

It is very late now, all the kids have long gone to bed. The Northuldrans were slowly dropping off and going to their huts. There were only few people left when Honeymaren, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff decided to hit the hay as well.

"Aw man," Honeymaren slaps her forehead. She is on her ninth drink.

"What is it?" Elsa, who is on her fifth, asks.

"We forgot to build the tent for Anna and Kristoff! And now I don't think I can even stand up properly," she giggles.

Elsa thinks about it for a minute as she stares at her sister, who is--surprisingly--on her second drink. Kristoff, on his seventh, wasn't capable of speech at the moment tries to babble about sleeping with the deer.

"They can sleep in mine," Elsa declares.

Honeymaren thinks about Elsa sleeping outside or by the deer. "What about you, though?"

"I'll sleep with you."

Honeymaren forgets how to breathe for a moment.

"Unless you don't want me t--"

"Nope, that's fine!" Honeymaren accidentally shouts. "That's a good idea," she clears her throat and blushes violently.

The group stumbles towards Elsa's hut and say goodbye to the queen and her fiancé. The two girls walk in a peaceful silence towards Honeymaren's hut.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Honeymaren jokes as she holds the tent flap open for Elsa. "It's exactly like yours but old and worn in."

"And it smells like you," Elsa says barely a whisper, without turning around to face Honeymaren. The hunter wonders if the other even meant to say that aloud.

Honeymaren starts taking off her top layers of her clothing to only be in her undergarments, which consisted of a sleveless top and thin trousers.

"Ah, I don't have my nightgown," the blonde says when she notices Honeymaren changing.

"Here," Honeymaren shuffles through her chest where she keeps her clothes in. "I'll turn around."

To which she blushes as she does. To think that Elsa was changing right behind her... Why was she so nervous? Honeymaren concentrates on her breathing to try to calm herself down.

Elsa announces that she does and Honeymaren teases her because she looks absolutely _adorable_ in Northuldran clothes. Why hasn't Honeymaren thought of having one of the crafters make Elsa a wardrobe? She kicks herself mentally as she turns off the lantern and they both settle in Honeymaren's furs.

"Everything's spinning," Elsa giggles.

"That's the good part." Honeymaren was feeling _extra_ dizzy tonight.

They laugh and talk for a few minutes more, staring up into the darkness of the tent. Even if Honeymaren tries to look at Elsa, she can't because it's so dark. A few more minutes of talking both girls fall asleep.

Honeymaren is stirred awake by the weight of something on top of her. She opens her eyes, and even though everything is dark, she can see everything clearly. The thing--no, _person_ on top of her shifts, and Honeymaren looks at them.

 _Elsa?_ Honeymaren wants to say but nothing comes out.

The blonde picks up her head and gives the brunette a sultry smile and moves her head to Honeymaren's neck. Honeymaren tries to breathe, but Elsa kissing and nipping at her neck is making it hard for her to. The brunette doesn't know what is going on, but she doesn't want it to stop. Elsa moves her leg in between Honeymaren's and presses it against-

Honeymaren wakes up in a jolt. Her chest heaves as she gulps in the frigid morning air.

"It was just a dream," Honeymaren whispers to herself, still feeling her DreamElsa between her legs.

That felt... good? The brunette shakes her head in confusion. Elsa stirs a bit in her sleep, but otherwise seems to be unbothered with Honeymaren's sudden movements. The hunter feels that she cannot go back to sleep, and decides to go for a morning run. And maybe train a bit when she's in the woods for a bit. Or something. She just needs to be anywhere but here right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa keeps having intrusive thoughts about Honeymaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize about the fast pace writing. I just want the cute Elsamaren scenes, and don't really care for anything else lol also because I know the story is going slow, so I'm just trying to cut corners to speed things up lol

**Elsa**

"Elsa, are you up?" Anna's voice stirs Elsa awake.

Good news is the world has stopped spinning. Bad news is the pounding headache. Worse news? Honeymaren is gone.

Elsa is too busy trying to sit up to let her feel the disappointment of not waking up next to the brunette.

"Now I am." Elsa's voice is groggier than she expects.

The redhead peeks through the tent flaps. "Good morning, sunshine," Anna beams.

"How are you so cheery?" Elsa covers her eyes from the daylight spilling in from where her sister stands.

Anna helps Elsa get up and out of the tent. The blonde can barely open her eyes because the bright sunlight makes her head more than it already does. In a hurtful attempt, Elsa opens her eyes just enough to take her surroundings. No Honeymaren. Where is she?

"We're packing up to leave," Anna says. 

Elsa peels her eyes off the campsite and looks at her sister, "so soon?"

Anna laughs, "It's almost noon, plus the Northuldrans are packing up to move."

"What?" Elsa blinks. She's always been an early riser. In the past three years, she only awaken after Anna has probably two times. Including today.

Elsa walks Anna to her carriage, where Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were already waiting. The former queen says goodbye to everyone, giving Olaf an extra big hug. Elsa misses Olaf a lot, but she knows he's better off in Arendelle. He's bestfriends with Sven and Anna has turned into quite a protective mom over the snowman. 

Just as Anna and Elsa were giving each other their last goodbye hug, a familiar voice calls out from behind them.

"Honeymaren?" Elsa breaks the hug with a smile.

The brunette approaches the group with a shy smile. Her bangs were slicked a little to the left, stuck to her forehead with sweat. Elsa notes how good she still looks, even when she's all red and sweaty. She's probably jealous, right?

"I brought you some water, it should help with the headache," Honeymaren passes Elsa a leather water sack.

"How did you know?" Elsa feels warmth rising to her cheeks as she accidentally brushes fingers grabbing the pouch.

Honeymaren shrugs. "Just a feeling."

Both girls stare at each other for a second too long, before Anna clears her throat. Everyone says goodbye one last time, and they finally leave.

Elsa and Honeymaren walk back to their tents silently, with the blonde taking small sips of the water. 

"I'm so glad that we're bathing tonight," Honeymaren says breaking the silence. "I kind of overworked myself while training this morning."

For the next few hours, the Northuldrans began packing and taking down their tents. They shared a hearty breakfast, and then began their track to the west. Elsa had changed out of her Northuldran clothes and she tried to give them back to Honeymaren, but she refused.

"They look better on you anyway," Honeymaren has said.

Now they are going to start their journey west. Hunters to the front and back of the group for protection. Yelana asks Elsa to walk in the front of the group with her. Honeymaren and a few of the hunters are riding along a few meters ahead to scope out the area first. Ryder is tasked with keeping the rest of the herd together in the rear.

The group walk west, beyond from where the mist once help an impenetrable gate. Most of the Northuldra were in tears, in awe, as they step over the invisible threshold. Elsa wishes that she could've seen the look on Honeymaren's face when she passed this point.

The people finally caught up with Honeymaren and the other scouts. This is where they're going to set up camp, and it's not too far from a river bend. Everyone is choosing where to set their tents, but Elsa heads straight for the brunette.

As promised, Honeymaren helps the fifth spirit set up her tent. Elsa is trying to tie the knot like Honeymaren said, but it keeps getting untied.

"Here," Honeymaren holds Elsa's hands and guides them to the way they're supposed to go. Elsa is concentrating really hard at keeping her eyes on the ropes, and please for Ahtohallan's sake, don't let them drift up to the other's eyes.

After Elsa's tent is up and settled, Honeymaren goes to set up her own tent near Yelana's. Elsa feels a pang of disappointment. In a life where you can pick up your home and move it, why not move it next to your friends? Redness creeps up to Elsa's pale face, and she notices a light frost covering about an inch around her feet. 

Quickly, the blonde ducks into her hut. She is embarrassed that 1. she lost a bit of control of her powers, _again_ and 2. that she is a bit hurt that Honeymaren didn't set up her hut next to hers. Besides, Elsa could've just set her own tent next to Honey's. Why was she expecting for Honeymaren to make the first move always?

Elsa sighs, calming herself down. Honeymaren is by Yelana and Ryder because they're family, and that's how it's always been. Elsa is by the edge of the tribe along with the hunters, because they can protect the tribe in case something happens. That's how it is, that's how it always will be.

And that thought made Elsa miserable.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Elsa?" Honeymaren's sweet voice chimes from outside the tent. 

The blonde had fallen asleep at some point. Has she been crying? She can't remember but she is so tired. "Yeah?" She finally answers, groggily.

"Are you okay? You've slept through DINNER... I brought you some food. Are you hungry? Can I come in?" Honeymaren sounds cute when she just rambles on. It remind Elsa of Anna in some way.

"Come in," Elsa yawns as she makes herself a mental note of writing Anna.

The brunette walks in and carefully sits next to Elsa and gives her her food.

"I was worried about you when you disappeared for a bit there but then I remembered how tiring the move must've been," Honeymaren looks into Elsa's eyes but quickly looks away.

The blonde tries really hard not to let that simple act bother her, but it does. She's also trying not to think about Honeymaren's closeness. Definitely not thinking about that at all. Why is Honeymaren making her feel this way?

"It's too cold for the regular bathing," Honeymaren says, pulling Elsa out of her head. "But still not enough to bathe in our huts. The women just sit at the edge of the river and wash themselves slowly, not really uncovering themselves. Would you join us?"

The air in the hut felt heavy. Elsa has been missing Ahtohallan, and she doesn't know how comfortable she will be with all the women, but everything in her is saying yes to Honeymaren.

After a few seconds in silence, Elsa nods. Honeymaren reaches over and gives the blonde a small squeeze on the arm.

 _Warm_ , Elsa thinks and it's all she feels radiating from the other's touch.

Honeymaren removes her hand, "I'll see you soon then," she smiles and exits the hut.

Elsa wanted to ask her to stay, but why? Instead of thinking about that, Elsa starts to write Anna a note.

_My Dear Anna,_

_The Northuldra and I moved 12 miles west. Next move is going to be more south. This is the first time they've walked past the old barrier. It was very emotional for some. For me it was for sure._

_Honeymaren taught me how to build my own hut, but I am sure I will need help again. Am I really supposed to do this alone? This is at least a two person job. But you should see how well Honeymaren does it alone, it's amazing._

_I hope your queenly duties are treating you right, and remember, I am only a Nokk ride away if you need me._

_Your sister,  
Elsa_

Elsa sends the note through Gale and starts to eat the food Honeymaren brought her. In the little knapsack that the warrior brought had some bread, some jerky, and some berries. It also had a daisy in there. A small smile spreads across Elsa's face. She gets up and goes to the corner of her tent where her chest sits. Elsa has no possessions, other than her sister's notes, and everything Honeymaren has given her. She set the daisy in there to keep. The blonde doesn't understand why, but she can't seem to throw it out.

Gale comes crashing into Elsa's tent, leaving a note on her lap. The girl giggles at the wind spirit before opening the note.

_My Dear Elsa,_

_Why don't you move in with someone then?_

_Your Sister,  
Anna_

The note also has a crudely drawn winky face. Blushing, Elsa rolls her eyes at her sister, and also puts her note in the trunk.

Elsa steps out of her tent, and sees all the women gathering. Although she is nervous, she still walks confidently towards the group.

"I didn't think you would actually come," Honeymaren teases with a sly grin.

"To be honest with you, I was in fact thinking about sneaking to Ahtohallan instead," Elsa teases back without missing a beat. 

After bath time, everyone was marveling at the stars and the woods. It there was something the Northuldra people were, it was thankful. Elsa felt truly happy to be a part of her mothers tribe.

"Hey you," Honeymaren appears next Elsa, who is standing by the fire.

Elsa's heart swells. "Hey," she smiles. Both girls sit in a comfortable silence. Elsa would've never believed that she could ever feel this close to anyone. "Thank you," Elsa speaks up. "For being my friend," she clarifies after seeing Honeymaren's confused face.

Hours pass, and everyone is in their respectful hut. Elsa, sleepless as ever, is rummaging through her small box of her stuff. She rereads every letter she has; from her sister and Honeymaren. She smiles at how much things have changed in just a few months, and even though she didn't want it to, she's so happy they did.

Elsa's nostalgia trip was crudely interrupted by some loud and rhythmic moaning and thumping. Elsa was sheltered, and most of the times she doesn't catch on sexual behavior and jokes, but she's read enough books, and been around Anna and Kristoff to know what sex sounds like. She gives them a couple of minutes to see if they would stop, but it's been almost a half hour and they were still going strong. She's tried everything; covering her ears, humming, covering her head with some of her furs... Nothing seems to block out the sounds. 

The fifth spirit knows that if she wants to get a good night sleep, she need to get far away from this couple. She thought about going to Ahtohallan, but then she thinks of a better idea.

A few more minutes pass, as Elsa gathers up the courage to walk up to Honeymaren's tent. The girl's moans got louder, and Elsa felt... weird. She didn't know why she was so nervous to go to her firend's hut. After a determined sigh, Elsa marches out towards Honeymaren.


End file.
